


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by JouSenpai



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Jyoumi Week 2018, prompt: dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JouSenpai/pseuds/JouSenpai
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa wakes up to a strange dream on the day of her reunion with the oldest Chosen Child. She could either erase the phenomenon entirely from her memory or use it to ponder over new possibilities.





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a contribution to Jyoumi Week 2018 arranged by @jyoumifeels on Tumblr! Thank you for providing a platform to celebrate my ultimate Digimon OTP <3  
> I had the hardest time writing this since so many things kept getting in the way such as frequent power outages and my physical and mental health. But I had to do this for my favourite couple and I don't it's terrible? Haha.  
> But I'll let you be the judge of that ;)
> 
> All the events in this one-shot takes place a year after Tri. Now, enjoy!

A nice day at the beach was just what Mimi Tachikawa wanted. She was basking in the sun as the shadow of her significant other approached her from behind.

 

“Do you want me to apply sunscreen on you?” He offered.

 

She gave a slight hum, moving all her hair to the right leaving her back exposed.

 

_This voice..it sounds familiar._

 

She didn’t think much of it as she soon got lost in his gentle touches. She got a glimpse of their wedding ring on his finger as he shifted the focus to her arms.

 

“Mimi- kun, do you need anything else?”

 

_Mimi-kun?_

 

There was only one person who called her that. She finally turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

 

“Jou...Jou-senpai?” She cried in horror, falling off from her chair.

 

* * *

  

Mimi found herself on her bedroom floor moaning in pain.

 

“That really hurt” She rubbed the part of her head that bumped into the floor. It took a while for her to get back on her feet and flash back to what had just happened.

 

_What was that? Why was Jou-senpai there?_

 

She stood still for a few seconds trying to decipher the meaning behind the supposed ‘nightmare’. After all, why she would have such an intimate dream about one of her longtime friends? She suddenly remembered what day it was.

 

_Christmas Eve._

 

The Chosen Children had decided to meet up that night. It was an important occasion as it would be their long awaited reunion with the oldest member of the group, who had gone off to college at the beginning of the academic year. This would be her first time seeing him in a while.

 

 _I must have been excited to see him again._ She deduced. _There’s no other reason for me to have had that kind of dream._

 

Jou had definitely been her closest friend among the group along with Sora. It was only natural for her to miss him. With that explanation in mind, she decided to get ready for what promised to be a fun day.

 

* * *

 

Mimi opened the doors to the local cafe in Odaiba to see her friends already seated.

 

“Mimi-san, you’re here!” Takeru waved in excitement.

 

She smiled and quickly made her way to the table to sit next to him. She looked at the remaining Chosen. One was missing.

 

“Isn’t Jou-senpai coming?” She asked, dreading disappointment.

 

“He called to say he would be running a bit late.” Koushiro explained “ He told us to start without him.”

 

“He said he still has lots to study even though it’s winter break.” Yamato chimed in “He would come after fifteen minutes or so.”

 

She thought of how typical it was for him to always prioritise studying over anything else, an honourable yet frustrating quality. Well, at least she would be able to see him soon.

 

* * *

 

They were just about to dig into their food when a tall boy with glasses entered. He looked more exhausted than usual and it was evident that college had taken a toll on him.

 

“Sorry I’m late.” He said as he took the empty seat beside Mimi.

 

“Seriously, Jou-senpai!” Sora scolded “Have you not been taking care of yourself? You look so lifeless.”

 

“You would understand my pain next year, Sora-kun.” He sighed.

 

“I don’t think any of us would be as washed out as you though!” Taichi teased him “College is meant for having fun!”

 

“How delusional.” He could only shake his head. Taichi was being too carefree for his final year in High School.

 

“Jou-senpai!” Mimi felt it was now her turn to give him a hard time “Do you think it’s fair that we planned this meeting especially for you and you decided to ditch us for your books?”

 

“You are being too dramatic.” Yamato defended him “He still made it, didn’t he?”

 

“Considering Jou-san, that itself is quite a rare feat.” Takeru snickered and the others joined in on the fun.

 

“I knew I should have just stayed at home.” Jou muttered. Sometimes, he was tired of being the group’s punching bag.

 

* * *

 

The group chattered for about an hour, mostly about Jou’s experience as a college student. His complaining aside, Mimi found a lot of his stories interesting. College appeared quite different from the world of parties she usually saw in movies.

 

“We should take off soon.” Sora looked at Yamato as she took the last bite of her cheesecake.

 

“Oh right! It would be a tragedy if you spent your anniversary being stuck with us!” Taichi chuckled which resulted in a simultaneous blush from the couple. 

 

"Shut up, Taichi." The blond mumbled, embarrassment being fairly evident.

 

“Jou-senpai.” Hikari asked “Don’t you have plans with your girlfriend?”

  

Mimi remembered Jou telling them about his mysterious girlfriend a year ago. Of course, no one believed him. She didn’t know what it was but the mention of that girl today stung quite hard.

 

“We broke up a few months ago.” He answered in a monotone.

 

The table fell silent. Mimi looked at him with sympathy. Gomamon had told her how happily he used to gush about her. She couldn’t imagine how heartbroken he must have been after the relationship's end.

 

“It’s no big deal.” He said with a gentle smile “Sometimes, things just don’t work out!”

 

“Well, at least we know she was real.” Takeru tried to change the somber mood.

 

“One more word and I will burn your hat collection.”

 

* * *

 

The group soon parted ways as most of them had commitments for the rest of the night, leaving Jou and Mimi behind.

 

“You don’t have any plans, Mimi-kun?” He asked as they were about to walk home.

 

“Not really.“ She replied “ I arranged a romantic dinner date for my parents tonight. So, I’m all alone.”

 

“That’s too bad.” He looked at her in concern and reached out a hand towards her forehead much to the girl’s surprise.

 

_When did he become so bold?_

 

“Why is there a bump here?” He was examining the uninvited guest who resided on Mimi’s otherwise flawless face.

 

She quickly realised the action was just a part of a doctor's instinct and laughed at herself for thinking it held any further meaning.

 

“I must have got it after falling off from the bed.” She remembered the accident she had that morning.

 

“Bad dream?”

 

“Confusing is a better word I guess.”

 

“Oh now I’m curious!” His interest piqued “What was it about?”

 

“It’s nothing!” She was too embarrassed to talk about it and quickly tried to change the subject “I’m sorry about the break-up with your imaginary girlfriend, Senpai.”

 

“It was only a matter of time.” He said before immediately noticing the insult “Hey! She was real, okay?”

 

“Then why haven’t we met her?” She asked and stuck out her tongue.

 

“If I have to be honest.." He started with a bit of hesitation "I don't trust you guys. You would probably tell her embarrassing stories about me.”

 

“It’s good to be honest but saying you don’t trust us is a bit much, don’t you think?” Mimi was a little hurt by his statement.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He clarified “I know I don’t have a good image in your eyes. I am clumsy and mess up a lot. I just didn’t want her to see that side of me.”

 

“Who are you to decide that you don’t have a good image?” She shot back, feeling offended “You have no idea how much we appreciate you! You have a lot of amazing qualities!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course!” She declared and leaned closer towards him “In fact, do you know what my favourite thing about you is?”

 

“What..is it?” He asked nervously, growing uncomfortable with her face so close to his own.

 

“You are….” She began in a loud whisper “really fun to tease!”

 

As soon as she said it, Mimi grabbed a hold of his glasses and took off.

 

“Mimi-kun!” Jou yelled from behind “Give it back!”

 

“Make me!” She mocked him while skipping down the sidewalk. She was too into making fun of her friend that she didn’t notice a stone lying around before she finally tripped.

 

* * *

 

Mimi saw Jou run up to her with panic written all over his face.

 

“Jou-senpai, I’m sorry.”  She said apologetically as she showed him his glasses, which was now broken into two.

 

He paid no mind to it. Her safety was his priority at the moment.

 

“Are you hurt? Let me see!“ He scrutinised her until he found a scratch on her leg. He couldn’t help but raise his voice, “You should watch where you are going! What if something terrible had happened to you?”  

 

“Jou-senpai!” She got up with a little help from him “We spent months being attacked by scary monsters! Is this really something to worry about? You should calm down now!”  

 

“You shouldn’t take even the smallest injury lightly!” He went through his bag and took out a first-aid kit “I’ll treat you!”

 

He guided her to a nearby bus stop and made her sit down despite her numerous protests.

 

“This really wasn’t necessary.” She whined as he started disinfecting her wound.

 

“It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

 

Mimi remembered how stern Jou was when it came to the well-being of the group. She felt a tinge of happiness at how delicately he was handling her. Memories of the dream from that morning crossed her mind. This time, it didn’t seem so bad.

 

“Can you do this without your glasses?”

 

“It’s difficult but manageable.” He replied, not taking his eyes away from the task at hand “What is with you today?”

 

“Excuse me?” His blunt question took her by surprise.

 

“Isn’t this the second time you have fallen down? I thought being clumsy was my thing.”

 

_Both of those incidents were technically your fault, Senpai!_

 

“I guess I had a lot on my mind.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Nothing important.” She tried to evade the question “Aren’t you mad at me for breaking your glasses?”

 

“I have a spare at home.” He assured her “Besides, I am more worried about you.”

 

This wasn’t the first time Jou put her needs before his. She remembered their time together in the Digital World. He would make sure she was doing well, especially when the Dark Masters took over. He probably wanted to keep fighting but stayed back to take care of her. She felt she was holding him back but he never complained. He was there to remind her that she was not being selfish. He did his best to make her feel better. Maybe that’s why she felt so close to him. He has seen her most vulnerable side countless times and always managed to help her find a solution. Intentionally or not, he has always been her rock.   

 

“All done!” He said proudly as he finished putting a band-aid on the wound.

 

“Thanks, Senpai!” Mimi beamed at him with gratitude. Treating a minor scratch wasn’t much of an accomplishment but watching him work flawlessly in his area of expertise was something to behold.

 

“You shouldn’t walk much tonight. “ He advised “I’ll get you a cab.”

 

“Will you be alright?” She asked with some guilt “Can you go home by yourself?”

 

“I’m not blind, Mimi-kun.” He let out a chuckle “And you say that I worry too much!”   

 

“When it comes to a klutz like you, one can’t help but worry!”

 

This playful banter went on for a while until they finally found her a ride.

 

* * *

 

“Please take her home safely.” Jou requested the driver.

 

“Jou-senpai.” Mimi said through the window “Thank you for today!”

 

“Don’t worry about it!” He replied as the car started moving.

 

She waved him goodbye until he was seen no more.

 

That morning, she had a strange dream. But perhaps it was merely a wake up call to start looking at someone important in a different light.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I don't think it is my best work but I'm satisfied with the results! I tried my best to convey why I love this perfect ship through my writing and I hope I got my feelings across :D
> 
> Goodbye and see you next time!


End file.
